


Je n'aime encore que toi

by EternityStorm



Series: Teen Wolf [3]
Category: Stiles Derek - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityStorm/pseuds/EternityStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivre c'est bien, mais vivre sans son double sans sa moitié, c'est dur, aujourd'hui jour de son anniversaire mais aussi de la mort de son amant, ami, aimé, Stiles deprime et va continuer sa routine...ou pas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je n'aime encore que toi

**Author's Note:**

> Hier, une personne demandé si il existait un OS ou l'un des personnages (du Sterek) était mort et l'autre vivait malgré tout sa vie, juste apres j'écoutais par inadvertance "Je n'aime encore que toi" de Sylvie Vartan et j'ai écrit cet OS dans le bus en rentrant chez moi.
> 
> Les gens devait me prendre pour un ouf car je pleurait en l'écrivant.
> 
> TW ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété de Jeff Davis.
> 
> Désolé j'espère que malgré tout cela vous plaira, un grand Merci a Sanga et Aurelia, mais surtout a Céline qui a laissé l'idée involontairement.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Je N’Aime Encore Que Toi – OS Sterek – Mort d’un personnage principal – Death Fic

 

35 ans, aujourd’hui il fêtait ses 35 ans, le soleil le réveille doucement, l’envie de se lever ne lui effleure même pas l’idée, il veut rester là, couché sur son canapé à ne rien faire, ne pas répondre au téléphone.  
Il sait que son père va l’appeler tout comme Scott, Lydia, Peter et Isaac.  
Mais aujourd’hui, il est plus déprimé que les autres années, le manque se fait moins présent quand il a l’esprit occupé à travailler dans le commissariat, où il bûche sur les affaires en cours.  
Son supérieur l'avait malheureusement obligé à prendre ses vacances à ce moment-là, en ayant ras le bol de le voir ruminer derrière plusieurs piles de dossiers d’affaires non classées.  
Il se lève, bien malgré lui, pour aller arrêter le fichu réveil qu’il a oublié d’éteindre.  
Il traverse le salon, passe le couloir qui le mène à sa chambre, et y entre à reculons.  
A reculons, pourquoi me demandez-vous, peut être bien parce qu’il avait eu la bonne idée d’y encadrer son visage pour ne jamais oublier qu’il l’avait perdu. Il se levait avec lui et se couchait en regardant son visage taciturne, malgré le sourire heureux qu’il affiche.  
Il entre en coup de vent, éteint le foutu réveil et ressort vite fait, sans un coup d’œil à la photo trônant sur la table de nuit.  
Il entre dans la cuisine aménagée qu’il avait achetée en arrivant à San Francisco, quand il avait pris ses fonctions de policier. Il se fait un café noir et cherche dans les placards quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, car bien sûr il n’a pas fait les courses. Généralement il mange au poste ou prend un plat tout prêt dans le Fast Food en bas de chez lui.  
Buvant l’élixir noir, il aperçoit le calendrier au thème de chaton que lui avait offert sa voisine Kristie, la vieille dame qui nourrissait une passion pour les félins de toutes couleurs et de toute politique.  
Il pose sa tasse, l’arrache violemment et le jette à travers la cuisine poussant un cri de colère et de frustration.  
Il vide sa tasse encore pleine dans l’évier, marche à vive allure dans le couloir, entre brutalement et cherche dans sa penderie une tenue qui lui convient. Il choisit un jean bleu accompagné d’un tee shirt rouge à capuche, enfile ses converses, puis se dirige vers l’entrée pour prendre ses clés et son portefeuille, attrape la veste en cuir et sort.  
Il ferme la porte et s’avance vers l’ascenseur, il croise le petit jeune qui est arrivé il y a deux semaines, lui offre un bonjour avec le sourire rieur, façade qu’il à mit en place il y a de ça quinze ans.  
Arrivé au parking souterrain, il s’avance vers la superbe Camaro qu’il a gardé et bichonné toutes ses années.  
Il la caresse du bout des doigts, et respire fortement en se disant qu’il l’avait bien entretenu.  
Ses collègues l’avait toujours traité de frimeur quand il arrivait au posté avec, lui s’en foutait, il ne restait de LUI que ça et sa veste en cuir, certes un peu usée avec les années, mais c’est tout ce qui lui restait.  
Il démarre en faisant ronronner le moteur et débraye, il sort du parking et entre dans le ballet des machines métallique.  
Il conduit une trentaine de minutes et arrive à destination.  
Marcher le long de la plage lui faisait un bien fou, le souffle de l’air marin contre son visage, les vagues jouant à ses pieds, le rire des enfants qui chatouillent ses oreilles.  
En cette période d’hiver, très peu de personnes venaient se baigner, mais les familles s'y promenaient, laissant les enfants jouer avec les vagues ou les chiens, pendant que les parents les encourageaient, ou alors les mitraillaient de photos pour faire des albums souvenir.  
Stiles s’arrête un instant, fixant l’horizon où il aime bien se perdre, cherche l’apaisement qu’il espère depuis la mort de son aimé. Une promesse étant une promesse, et il compte bien la respecter, mais c’est dur, et plus le temps passe et plus la douleur est insistante.  
Le soleil commence à se coucher, quand enfin il se décide à bouger, rester cinq heures à observer les vagues frapper la plage ne l’apaise plus, loin de là. Ça n’avait fait que lui rappeler, qu’ils s’étaient promis de se faire un tour des plages américaine en bateaux, quand ils seraient à la retraite.  
Il s’essuie les pieds pour ne pas mettre de sable dans la voiture.  
Le soleil fait place à la lune, quand la délivrance le percute de plein fouet.  
Un homme se disputant avec sa femme, n’avait pas vu que le feu devant lui était rouge, il continua sa route jusqu’à percuter violemment la Camaro noire, tuant sur le coup le passager.

OoOOOOOOOoO

John Stilinski enterra son fils un morne matin d’automne.  
Toute la meute était présente, Scott McCall son frère de cœur, Lydia Martin Parrish son premier amour, Isaac Lahey son louveteau, Kira McCall, Jackson Whittemore, Peter Hale, Malia Tate Hale, Melissa McCall Stilinski, Danny Mahealani, Christopher Argent, Liam Dunbar.  
Tous pleuraient pour la seconde fois un être cher.

Ici gît Genim Stilinski  
Ami sincère  
Fils dévoué  
Frère de cœur

A ses côtés, dormait silencieusement l’homme qu’il avait tant aimé, tué par un chasseur lors de son 25ème anniversaire.

_ Ils sont enfin réunit. Souffla John en quittant le cimetière, les yeux pleins de larmes, le souffle court.


End file.
